Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
The development of a computer apparatus capable of satisfying the above demands has been difficult to achieve, in part due to an inability to arrive at compact mechanism for enabling the graphics display housing to be adjustably positioned in various angularly spaced positions to an extent necessary to permit use of the apparatus in various locations and under diverse lighting conditions. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,434 and 4,683,465 granted on Nov. 25, 1986 and July 28, 1987, respectively, to R. J. Lake, Jr. et al., where this problem has been addressed, the resulting solution has given rise to a housing structure of unsuitable proportions for a portable computer.
It is to the amelioration of this problem, therefore, to which the present invention is directed